Various slot machine games use selection bonus games to enhance the game experience for games with reels, simulated reels, or other arrays of gaming symbols. Selection bonus games generally provide a set of concealed options from which a player selects to reveal a prize or game element. What is needed are selection bonus games with more exciting feature and award variations, to increase player excitement and enjoyment of slot machine play.